


His Girls

by battleships



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: Alaric's worst nightmare has come true, Kai Parker is back, again. But his intentions are very different this time.





	His Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion of acceptable ways Legacies could bring Kai into the show. I know, I need to work on Hush. I just had this idea and had to run with it. Unbeta'd.

Magical alarms blared around the school, alerting Alaric to the one danger he had hoped he would never have to face again. One of the first things he had done while he was setting up the school was have a witch cast a perimeter alarm for his brother-in-law, Kai Parker. Kai had escaped hell, Alaric didn’t think a prison world could hold him for long after that. It was a strong spell, including a boundary he shouldn’t be able to cross, so Alaric wasn’t as terrified as he thought he would be when he stepped outside to greet the witch.

“Ricky boy, how’s it going?” Kai called from the other side of the boundary 

“What are you doing here, Kai?” Alaric yelled back.

“I need a teensy favor,” Kai said.

Alaric snorted, “And why would I ever do you a favor?” Some of the students had begun sticking their heads out their windows to catch the confrontation.

“Well, it’s not just for me,” he replied, stepping over the boundary. Alaric’s heart froze as he watched Kai easily brush aside the layers of magic intended to keep him out. 

“How did you…”

“Get past the boundary?” Kai asked with a cocky grin. “Well, you had it set to recognize Kai Parker the Heretic. That’s not who I am anymore.”

Each step he took felt like it took an eternity, “How did you get the cure?” Alaric asked, hoping he didn’t sound as terrified as he felt. From Kai’s smirk, he had a feeling he did.

“My wife,” Kai said simply, “She’s actually the favor I’m here for.”

Oh, that made sense. “What? She finally wise up and leave you?"

Kai’s smirk turned cold, “No. We were tangling with a particularly nasty witch and she was cursed, I need to leave the girls here while I work on a way to break it.”

“The girls? What girls?” Alaric asked as Kai released the cloaking spell he’d been holding, revealing two little girls, about eight years old, by his side. 

“My girls,” Kai said, his expression morphing from cocky to pleading, “Mine and Bonnie’s. I know you hate me, but I need them safe. That’s all I care about.”

This time Alaric’s heart stopped, the words echoing over and over in his head. He stared dumbly at the girls, looking for something, anything to dispute what Kai told him, but he couldn’t. They looked more like Bonnie than Kai. Cute, round faces with cupid’s bow lips and bows in their curly hair. One with Bonnie’s green eyes and the other with Kai’s blue ones. Alaric sighed, feeling his resolve to keep his daughters safe collide with his concern for the two little girls in front of him. “Alright, come to my office and we can discuss this. But first, how did you get past the boundary? It’s not just the cure. The wards recognized you, the alarms went off.”

The smirk was back, “Well, magic is all about names. Like I told you, I’m not Kai Parker anymore, I’m Kai Bennett. I’m similar enough that the magic warned you, but not similar enough to keep me out. Whoever did your wards was an idiot. Tessa and Lucy could cast better wards than this and they’re eight.” 

Alaric took a steadying breath, he had almost forgotten how annoying Kai was. Almost. “Follow me,” he said, gritting his teeth as he watched Kai easily turn off the alarm himself and walk through the threshold behind him. 

Before heading into the office with Alaric, Kai sat the girls on a nearby bench and crouched in front of them. “Okay, princesses, Daddy has to talk with Uncle Ricky for a bit and then you two are gonna stay here for a while.”

“But Daddy!” They both started whining before Kai pulled them into a hug.

“No buts.” He said firmly but softly, the tenderness in his voice throwing Alaric through a loop, “It’s only gonna be for a little while, okay? Just until Mommy gets better, and then I’ll be back. You won’t even have time to miss me, you’ll be hanging out with Uncle Ricky and your cousins.”

“Okay…” the two of them said sadly.

“There’s my girls,” Kai said, kissing both of their foreheads quickly, “I love you. Both of you, so much. I’ll be back soon, promise.” With that, he stood and turned around, immediately morphing into a completely different person as he looked at Alaric. “Now, we have some things to discuss.”

The sound of the door closing echoed in Alaric’s ears long after it closed, even as he moved to sit behind his desk, motioning for Kai to sit down on the other side. “So tell me, how the hell did you get Bonnie to marry you?” Alaric asked. “Did you force her somehow?”

Kai snorted, “Nope, we planned it out together. See, after she imprisoned me she kept coming back. Sometimes for help with a spell, sometimes just to vent and uh, blow off steam.” He smirked suggestively. 

“Ugh, okay,” Alaric said, waving his hand to make him stop, “I get it. But how did you get  _ married _ ?” He asked.

“Eventually she realized I was less dangerous than staying in Mystic Falls,” Kai said, “You know how many life threatening situations she’s been in since running off with me? One. This one. Right now. And it still isn’t anywhere near on the scale as that vampire and doppelgänger bullshit.”

“So what’s happening?”

“Some stupid witch posed as a nurse at Lucy and Tessa’s school, managed to convince one of them to let her take some blood,” Kai stared Alaric down, eyeing him seriously, “Bennett blood. Bennett and Gemini blood. We couldn’t let her use it, but when we tracked her down she cursed Bonnie. She’s dying. I cast a spell to buy her some time but I need to get the bitch and force her to undo the spell. I would’ve asked Carrie, but I can’t get in touch with her.”

“Carrie?” Alaric asked, brow furrowing.

Kai scoffed, he didn’t have time for this. “High maintenance vampire? Gave birth to my nieces, ringing any bells?”

“Why can’t you just use someone’s name like a normal person?” Alaric sighed heavily.

“Carrie and I are besties now, we talk all the time,” and every time Caroline told him not to call her Carrie, “She’s the girls’ godmother.”

Despite the flippancy, Alaric found himself sympathizing with Kai for once, but he told himself he was only worried about Bonnie and the little girls. Who knew what would happen if a grief-stricken Kai was left to raise them? “Okay. I’ll watch them.” 

“Thank you,” Kai said, genuine emotion peeking through his mask, before being chased away by a look of pure determination and a strange speck of glee. “Now, I have to go. I’ve got a witch to burn.”

Alaric really hoped he didn’t mean that literally, but after spending a few hours with Tessa and Lucy, he decided he didn’t really care if that was what he was planning. The girls were incredible, they had more control over their power than most of his students, seemed to be more powerful in general too. 

Lizzie and Josie had roped some of the other witches into playing magic games with Tessa and Lucy to help cheer them up, and were surprised to find out how fun it was. Telekinetic ‘don’t drop the ball’, a cloaked version of hide and seek, Alaric was impressed. Bonnie and Kai had been teaching the girls well.

Eventually they were seeming calmer, but then Lucy started crying while Alaric was helping them get ready for bed. “I want to go home,” she sobbed.

“You will, sweetheart,” Alaric said softly, trying to reassure her.

“What if the evil witch gets Daddy too?” She asked through her tears.

“The only person I’ve ever known of who could take your dad on was your mom,” Alaric said with a smile that was purely for the girls. 

That seemed to relieve Lucy only for Tessa to pipe up, “But she got to mommy…”

“She caught your mom by surprise, there’s no one more powerful than your mom. And no one more determined than your dad.” Much as he hated to admit it, Kai was a powerful witch who didn’t let much get in his way. He had no doubt the man would be waltzing back in the next morning like nothing had happened. 

And to his immense satisfaction, he was proven right. Bonnie threw her arms around the girls, thanking Alaric profusely for watching them. 

“Please, Bonnie, it was the least I could do for everything you’ve done for me and my family over the years,” Alaric said, shaking his head. “They were angels, I wouldn’t even mind seeing them back here in a few years when they get to high school.”

Kai laughed, “We’ve got their magical education under control.”

“I’ll say,” Alaric said, “They’re more advanced than a lot of my students.”

“Of course they are,” Kai said, unconsciously puffing his chest out a little, “They’re Bennetts.”

“Kai,” Bonnie chided gently, unable to hide the smile on her face. He wasn’t wrong. “Come on, let’s get these two home,” a devious smile grew on her lips, “Daddy told me he was thinking of making chocolate chip waffles when we get back.” He’d said nothing of the sort, but she knew it was the fastest way to get them all home. “Goodbye, Alaric, and thanks again,” she said. Bonnie wanted to avoid the questions she knew he would have, for now she just wanted to be with her husband and daughters. Alaric didn’t even have time to object before she and Kai were already on their way home, back to the bubble of domestic bliss that had become their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, it's 1am and I've had a little to drink so I'm not all that sure.


End file.
